Heros at Hogwarts
by Kirstc63
Summary: When three world's collide, what will happen? People from Camp Half-Blood and the Teen Titans are now attending Hogwarts! Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, Frazel, Jiper, Charisse, BBRae, Robstar, Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Was called Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Teen Titans Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and DC do.

Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Teen Titans Crossover

Harry's POV:

"This year, at Hogwarts, we are having some very special new students. Some of these students, are what we call half-bloods, but they aren't ordinary half-bloods. These half-bloods are half god and half human. The rest of these students, are super heroes who would like to get a different education. I hope you all make these new students welcome and treat them as you would with any other student", Professor McGonagall said. First in walked the Half Bloods. They looked like ordinary students, you would never know they were half god if you saw them in the street. Then walked in the superheroes. They looked different to everyone. There were two girls and three guys. The first girl, was flying. She had long pink hair with bangs. The other girl had short, dark purple hair and a gem on her forehead, she was floating, not flying. The first guy, had black hair and bright blue eyes, it looked like he was used to wearing a mask most of the time but had decided not to wear it while here at Hogwarts. The second guy was the smallest out of the group, he had green skin and green hair. The last guy was half human and half robot. Professor McGonagall started calling people off the list, "Chase, Annabeth." A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes went up. The Sorting Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Annabeth ran over to the Gryffindor table.

Percy's POV:

So all my friends are being sorted now. Annabeth is a Gryffindor, Rachel's became a Hufflepuff. Nico became Slytherin, Katie became Ravenclaw, Jason a Gryffindor also. Thalia followed Jason to the Gryffindor table. I'm soon to be sorted, I hope I become a Gryffindor too. A guy called Dick Grayson became a Gryffindor. Wait, haven't I heard that name from comics? Wait, that can't be Robin?! Like Batman and Robin?! Professor McGonagall then calls, "Jackson, Percy." I nervously go up, seeing Annabeth's fingers crossed I get a bit more hopeful. I sit down and the Sorting Hat yells out, "Gryffindor!" I run off the platform and join Annabeth. She grabs my hand and pulls me down and hugs me. She says, "I'm so glad I'm in the same house as you." I say, "Me too Annabeth, me too." Clarisse became a Gryffindor, Hazel a Hufflepuff. A guy called Garfield became a Gryffindor. Piper became a Ravenclaw, Reyna became a Gryffindor, Chris also became a Gryffindor. Then the tall girl with short, dark purple hair called Rachel went up and became a Ravenclaw. She went over to the Slytherin table and started talking to Nico to my surprise. The next girl called Koriand'r became a Ravenclaw and went over and sat next to Dick Grayson. Dick put his arm around her and they continued talking. The Stoll's then went up, both being put into Gryffindor. Will Solace became a Hufflepuff. Then the half guy, half robot went up and was put into Ravenclaw. Leo became a Gryffindor and finally Frank became Hufflepuff. There were then wizards and witches sorted after us. After a while, Professor McGonagall said, "Now, let the feast begin!" The plates then filled themselves.

Raven's POV:

I was sorted in Ravenclaw house with pretty much everyone else in the Teen Titans. Except Beast Boy who went to Gryffindor. I look down at my plate that I had helped myself and started swirling the food around my plate. Robin must have seen and then said, "Cheer up Raven, just because Beast Boy isn't in our house doesn't mean we won't include him. Anyway, we will have classes together so we will see each other every day." "Yeah, I guess," I said in a sad tone. Lucky Starfire and Robin, getting to be in the same house. They can snuggle up in the common room while I have to sit there watching them cooing over each other and wishing Beast Boy was there. A girl with blonde hair with weird glasses on her head said, "Are you ok there? You look upset?" I then said, "It's just that my boyfriend got put into another house and the rest of my team are here. He's also in the team too. I know that once I get to the common room that Robin and Starfire (pointing to them) will sit there cooing and snogging each other while I'll be wanting him there." The girl said, "You can hang out with me if you want, I can tell you about the wizarding world if you want. My name's Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood." I said, "Ok, I'd like that. My names Rachel but you can call me Raven, that's what everyone calls me." "That's a very nice name," Luna said. Professor McGonagall then said, "Off to bed everyone, you'll need some sleep for the first day of school." Luna then said, "Come on, I'll show you the dormitory."

Katie's POV:

This school is amazing! There are so many different and interesting people. Piper and I, being the only girls from Camp Half Blood in Ravenclaw decided to stick together. When we got to the dormitory entrance, there was a huge statue of a Raven. I looked at Piper and said, "How are we supposed to get in?" Then two girls came, one had long blonde hair and weird glasses on her head, the other I remember from the sorting. Her name was Rachel I think. The girls came up and the blonde hair girl said, "Do you need some help getting into the dormitory?" Piper and I replied, "Yes please!" The large Raven then asked a question and the girl with blonde hair answered. The Raven said, "Correct, you may enter." We all entered. The blonde girl then turned to us and said, "By the way, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood and this here is Raven." The girl with short, dark purple hair waved. They then walked off talking. I turned to Piper and said, "I'm going to bed, you coming?" Piper replied, "Yes, I will. I need some beauty sleep before tomorrow." I laughed and said, "Naturally as a Daughter of Aphrodite." A guy then turned hearing me say Daughter of Aphrodite and walked up to us. He said, "So, which of you lovely ladies is the Daughter of Aphrodite or did I hear wrong?" Piper then said, "That would be me. I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite." He then said, "I'm Michael Corner by the way. Would you go out with me, Daughter of Aphrodite?" I stood there and looked at Piper. We then burst out laughing. Michael looked at us and said, "What? What's wrong?" I then said, "Thing is Michael, Piper here already has a boyfriend, who is the Son of Zeus." He then looked terrified and said, "Well... I'm going to go now. Nice meeting you two." He then ran up to his dormitory. We then went up to our dormitory still laughing. I then said, "Good night Piper." Piper said, "Good night Katie." I slipped into bed and fell asleep thinking of Travis Stoll. The guy that Stoll my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and DC do

Beast Boy's POV:

I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room by myself. Every other Teen Titan member got put into Ravenclaw and I got put into Gryffindor by myself. I miss Raven right now. She's probably sitting in her common room meditating or reading a book, not making friends. I see a bunch of other people who got sorted with me. From what I know there all Half-Bloods, half god, half human. That would be cool to be half god but what am I, I'm beast. Two guys, with bright red hair come up to me. The one on the left says, "Hi, I'm Fred and this is George." I said, "Hi, I'm Garfield, but my team mates call me Beast Boy. You can call me either." George then says, "See those half-bloods there?" I nod. George says, "Do you want to play a prank on them?" I said, "I'm in!" So according to Fred and George, once they leave school they want to set up a joke shop, they already had things ready for the shop. One of the products, was their Skiving Snackboxs which made the person sick. Fred gave me a box. He and George both had a box too. Fred then said, "We are going to go over to those half-bloods and offer them these, they'll take one and be sick depending on which one they take." I nodded. We walked up to the half-bloods and George said, "Hello fellow half-bloods, would you like sweet or two?" The boy with the tool belt whose name was apparently Leo went to take one but then the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, who name apparently was Annabeth said, "Hold it Leo. Let me see those sweets." I handed over the box and she examined them. She looked up at the twins and said, "You can't fool me with these sweets. I know exactly well that these will make us sick." Annabeth then waved to a girl with long mousy brown hair who waved at her. Fred then said, "Dammit Hermione, you have to ruin everything don't you?" The girl with mousy brown hair whose name was Hermione said, "I had to warn them of your tricks and pranks you two." Then one of the half-bloods who looked like was a twin said, "You prank! That's awesome! I'm Connor Stoll and this is Travis, my twin brother. We should team up in pranking!" George then said, "That is an amazing idea! Don't you think Fred?" Fred said, "I agree!" Annabeth and Hermione sighed. One set of pranking twins was enough but TWO! Fred then turned to me and said, "Would you like to join our prank team too?" I said, "Thanks for the offer but no thanks." George said, "Well whenever you want to hang out with us come to us, we'll hang out with you. I nodded and decided to go to bed for the night.

Starfire's POV:

I woke up from someone shaking me. It was Raven and she was already dressed in her robes. She said, "Hurry up Star, Robin's waiting for you and you're going to be late for breakfast! I'm leaving with Luna so I'll see you later." She left the dormitory and I hurriedly got ready. Robin was waiting still when I got down into the common room. He said, "Star were late, we've got to run." So we ran all the way to the Great Hall. When I got to the Ravenclaw table, Cyborg was already there with a heaped plate of food. Raven was talking to Luna, her new friend and the two other girls who got sorted last night two were talking. I said to Robin, "You sit here with Cyborg, I want to make some friends." Robin nodded and I went over to the two girls. I said, "Hi, I'm Starfire, can I sit with you?" The girl with brown hair and feathers in her hair said, "Sure you can. I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite and this is Katie, Daughter of Demeter." I said, "Who are they? Are they important people?" Katie then said, "Oh, I heard you from another planet, that's why you don't know. Anyway, so you might have heard of Greece?" I nodded. She then said, "Well in Greece, they believe in a set of gods and goddesses and sometimes, these gods and goddess come down to Earth and have children. We are children of gods and goddesses. Piper here is a Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and I am a Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Grains." I said, "So your half god and half human?" Piper said, "That's correct." "That's so cool!" I said. Professor McGonagall then comes up to us and says, "Your timetables." I took mine and looked at it. Great, I have Defence against the Dark Arts first. I then said, "Thank you Professor." She nodded and continued handing out timetables.

Nico's POV:

So I'm sitting at the Slytherin table, all alone. I wish Thalia was here but she was in Gryffindor. I then felt someone out there arms around me and whisper in my ear, "Hello Death Breath." I responded by saying, "Hello Pinecone Face," and she kissed me on the cheek. She sat down and said, "So how's being in Slytherin house?" I said, "Ok, but it would be ten times better if you were in Slytherin with me." She smiled and said, "I'm sure the Sorting Hat had a reason on why he put you in Slytherin, it usually does." I replied and said, "Yeah I'm sure it does. Probably saw that I was the Son of Hades and that's probably the only reason why I'm in Slytherin house. All the other Slytherin's are what the wizards and witches call pureblood." Then all of a sudden, a boy with very blonde hair gets up from the table and comes over to us. I think his name was Draco from what I heard in the common room. He was one of the richest purebloods in Slytherin and the most powerful. He said, "Well, well, well, the Son of Hades actually has a friend. A girl. Say, you (pointing to Thalia) will you go out with me?" Thalia looked at Draco in disgust and said, "Not in a million years dude. Anyway, Nico here is my boyfriend." Draco looked at me and said, "Are you saying a beautiful girl like you is going out with a guy who is the Son of the God of Death?" Thalia then said, "Get lost you idiot. I wouldn't date you in a million years and Nico is an amazing boyfriend." I smiled. Draco then said, "Fine I'll go, but I'm going to be asking you again." He walked off and Thalia then said, "Forget about him Nico, he's a stuck up idiot who thinks too much of himself. I'm never, ever going to leave you for him. You're much sweeter and more amazing than he will ever be." I smiled at Thalia and then said, "You're an amazing girlfriend Thalia, I don't know how I ended up being your boyfriend." Thalia said, "It's because I love you, that's how Nico." She kissed me. This time on the lips, it was pure bliss. Professor McGonagall came up to us. She said, "Ms Grace, you should be going to your first class, Mr Di Angelo, you timetable." Thalia looked over and said, "Yes! We have Defence against the Dark arts together now. Let's go!" So I followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and DC do

Travis's POV:

So I'm walking to Defence Against the Dark arts class and I see Katie in the distance. I say to Connor, "I'll see you in class, I want to talk to Katie-Kat." Connor said, "Ok then, see you then. Remember our prank later today." I nodded and started running towards Katie. I went up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. I whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" She giggled and said, "I know it is you Travis." She turned around I smiled a goofy grin. "Hey Katie-Kat, how's Hogwarts so far? Living up to your standards? Missing me not being in Ravenclaw with you? Wish I could be but I'm not smart enough. We could have cuddled in the common room every afternoon." She smiled and blushed. Yes, she wants the Travis! She said, "Hogwarts is pretty nice so far, some guy tried to ask Piper out last night when they overheard me say she was Daughter of Aphrodite but when I mentioned her boyfriend was Son of Zeus he fled. Can't wait for class. And yes… I am missing you when I'm in the common room." She was blushing really hard at the last comment. I laughed and said, "Well let's hope Jason here's about this. That guy would get a serious talking to and maybe and small electric shock." We started laughing at the thought of Jason giving the guy an electric shock. I said, "So what was this guy's name?" She said, "Michael Corner." I said, "Well, I better tell Jason that information shouldn't I? Would be funny to see Michael's reaction when he sees the girl who he tried to hit on's boyfriend. Katie, we should hurry now, class is about to start." She said, "Ok, let's go. I want you later though. After classes have finished, meet me in front of the Raven to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower." I nodded and said, "Ok Katie-Kat." By that time we got to class everyone was waiting inside for the teacher so we went in and found some seats. Katie sat next to Piper and Annabeth. I sat next to Connor and Chris.

Annabeth's POV:

So in strolls the teacher. The teacher strolls up to the front and says, "I'm Professor Delacour and I will be teaching you Defence against the dark arts this year. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix so I have had some experience. I also competed in the Tri Wizard Tournament two years ago. Any questions?" A guy who looked so similar to Percy but with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his head raised his hand. Professor Delacour said, "Yes Arry?" I assumed they already knew each other. "Umm… why are you here Professor Delacour, aren't you supposed to be with Bill?" I thought to myself. Who in the world is Bill? Professor Delacour said, "No Arry, Bill is fine and is capable of looking after himself." Professor Delacour then went one with the lesson. The lesson went by fast. Everyone was busy taking notes with their quills and paper when Professor Delacour said, "The class is over, if you have any questions please come and see me if not you may go." I packed up everything and then went to Percy's desk. I said to Percy, "That Harry guy looks so much like you except for his lightning scar and glasses." Percy then said, "I know, he's in Gryffindor too. He hangs out with the red hair guy called Ron and Hermione. Apparently he is destined to beat the biggest villain in the wizarding world, Voldemort." I said, "Kind of like you were destined to beat the biggest villains in our world, Kronos and Gaea." Percy said, "Yeah, like that but I don't think that Harry guy will be using a sword, he'll probably be using magic like every other wizard and witch." I nodded. I then said, "I've got to run, I'm going to go and talk to Hermione, I'll see you later Seaweed Brain," then kissing him on the cheek. Percy said, "Then I'll see you later Wise Girl," then kissing me on the forehead and I began to walk to the Gryffindor common room to meet Hermione. 

Hermione's POV:

I'm walking from Defence against the Dark Arts with Ron and Harry. I then said, "Harry, that guy that Annabeth hangs out with a lot strangely looks so much like you, except he doesn't have glasses or a lightning bolt on his forehead." Ron then said, "It's surprising your not twins. You both have the jet black hair and the green eyes. You look so alike." We got up to the Gryffindor common room and then Harry said, "I know we look almost the same. Anyway Hermione, do you want to come down and see Hagrid now with us?" I said, "No thanks guys, I'm going to go and talk Annabeth. I might be able to find out more about this guy that looks so similar to you Harry." Ron said, "Ok then but don't come running down to us when Annabeth doesn't show up." I walked to where I usually study in the common room and Annabeth was there. I said, "Hello Annabeth, how was your first class?" Annabeth said, "It was quiet interesting. I didn't know there where so many bad things to fight against." I said, "Yeah, there is. We especially need to be really careful now days as Voldemort could come to the school at anytime and try to kill Harry." Annabeth said, "So what is this about Harry and this guy called Voldemort?" I replied, "When Harry was only one year old, Voldemort was the most evil wizard in the wizarding world. He went around trying to recruit people for his followers called Death Eaters. Voldemort went to his parent's house to try and recruit Harry's parents. He killed Harry's father and then his mother. He tried to kill Harry but instead he failed and he fell from power. Harry survived with only the lightning scar. Now Voldemort has risen to power again, he is out for revenge against Harry. Harry will either die or will kill Voldemort." Annabeth said, "That's kind of like Percy. Percy has already been apart of two prophecies. In the first prophecy, he was either to preserve or raise Olympus but in the end he found out the prophecy wasn't completely about him but also about a guy name Luke. The second one was about saving the world from Gaea, or Mother Earth." I said, "I thought Mother Earth was good? Annabeth replied, "That's what everyone who reads Greek Mythology thinks. Unless you're related to the Greek Gods, people will never know the truth. Mother Earth or Gaea is actually evil but she's been killed so there's nothing to worry about. The gods and us demigods killed her." I then asked, "So how come your always around Percy?" Annabeth blushed and said, "Percy's my boyfriend, we've been dating since after the first prophecy was complete." I said, "Oh! Aww, that's so cute!" Annabeth still blushing and said, "Yeah. He's my Seaweed Brain and I'm his Wise Girl." I asked, "What is with the nicknames? There cute but I'm wondering why you call each other that?" Annabeth said, "Well Percy is a Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea and he isn't always the brightest so I call him Seaweed Brain. I'm Wise Girl because I'm a Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare." I nodded and said, "That's really cool. Being a Daughter or Son of a God or Goddess." Annabeth nodded and said, "Yeah it is but it has its down sides. Greek monsters are always coming at us in the real world trying to kill us. The safest place for our kind is Camp Half-Blood and here. Anyway Hermione, who do you like?" I blushed and said, "Can you keep it a secret. The guy I like is clueless that I like him," Annabeth nodded and I said, "I like Ron, the guy with red hair I hang out with." Annabeth gasped and said, "Aww, that's cute Hermione. I know one day, he will realise you like him and maybe you might even get together." I blushed and said, "Thanks Annabeth." She said, "No problems." I said, "We better get to our next class now." Annabeth said, "Yeah, we probably should." We then started walking to our next class. Next class… Potions with Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and DC do

Robin's POV:

Starfire and I are waiting outside the dungeon for Potions class. This can't be a bad class. I see the boy with bright green eyes, a lightning scar and glasses coming towards us with his red hair friend. He comes up and says, "Hello, I'm Harry." I said, "Hi. I'm Robin. I was wondering if you could tell me and Starfire a little about this class?" The red head said, "Harry and I love this class. After our old teacher, Professor Snape left and died we got Professor Slughorn. He's the best Potions teacher we've had. Even if we don't get out potion right he doesn't mind. He just tells us to get rid of it and try again." I nodded and said, "Thanks for the heads up." Harry and Ron said, "It's ok." Everyone started turning up after that. The rest of the wizards showed up, then the half-bloods and then finally the rest of the Titans. Not everyone was there when Professor Slughorn said, "Come in, come in everyone and grab a seat." When everyone that there was seated Professor Slughorn said, "Good morning everyone and welcome back to Potions. For those new in my class I'm Professor Slug…" "Sorry where late Professor! We forgot I had Potions!" yelled Beastboy. Professor Slughorn said, "Its ok just take a seat. Now where were I. Oh yes. Good morning everyone and welcome back to Potions. For those new in my class I am Professor Slughorn. Today we will be starting simple and brewing the Draught of the Living Dead. Harry, I know you can brew this so you will be helping the others. Ok, let's get started." While I was brewing, Harry came up to me and started helping me. By the end of the lesson, Professor Slughorn came up to me and said, "This is perfect Robin. 10 points for Ravenclaw!" I smiled at Starfire and she smiled back. Then Professor Slughorn said, "Ok you can go now." Everyone rushed out of the dungeon for the next class which was Care of Magical Creatures.

Jason's POV:

We just got out of Potions which was easy enough. Professor Slughorn seemed pretty nice and laid back about the subject. He told me my potion was nearly perfect except I had stirred it once the wrong way. I'm pretty happy that I'm doing well. Piper's talking with Katie right now about something and then they started giggling. I went behind Piper and said, "What are you girls talking about?" Katie laughed and said, "Last night, when we were in our common room, Piper said that she needed some beauty sleep and I said naturally for a Daughter of Aphrodite. Anyway, a guy called Michael Corner who is a wizard overheard and started talking to us. He tried to ask Piper out but I said that you were a Son of Zeus and he ran off terrified. The look on his face was priceless." The girls started laughing again. I said, "I wonder if this Michael guy would like to meet the Son of Zeus?" Travis came up behind and said, "Hey Jason, have you heard a wizard tried to ask your girl out last night." I said, "I just heard Travis, you're a couple minutes late on that one. I'm going to go and see this Michael Corner guy. He's going to be scared stiff when he sees me." Travis then went up to Katie and said, "Katie-Kat, lets walk to Care of Magical Creatures together," then wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed and said, "Ok Travis," and they left. Piper then said, "Are you really going to talk to Michael Corner?" I said, "It would be funny to see his face. I'm not sure Piper. He didn't realise you had a boyfriend and he didn't continue flirting with you. I might just leave it." She said, "Ok." By the time we had finished our conversation we had arrived at Care of Magical Creatures. There was a paddock and a big house. Standing at the paddock was a man who was bigger than your normal adult male. When everyone arrive he said, "Good morning class. My name is Professor Hagrid but you can just called me Hagrid. Today, I am going to be showing you something amazing that you will probably never really find except in the Forbidden Forest, which is forbidden to students." Leo sighed. I guess he wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest. Today I am going to be showing you…" Then someone screamed, "Sorry I'm late Professor!" It was the guy that had done it in Potions class. I think his name was Beastboy or Garfield. Hagrid said, "It's ok but you don't have to scream. Professor Trelawney could probably hear you from her tower. Where was I. Today I am going to be showing you some baby unicorns! The unicorns came closer to the fence everyone was gathered around. All the girls including Piper went, "Aww, there so cute!" Even Annabeth and Thalia and the goth girl Raven did. Hagrid then said, "There only little ones so they cannot kill if they feel afraid. When I find baby ones I take them and raise them for their own safety. Killing a baby unicorn would have a more severe punishment than killing an adult unicorn. You may go and pet them if you would like."

Ron's POV:

So I'm sitting there studying and then I hear a lot of girls say, "Aww, there so cute!" I look out of Gryffindor common room at the Care of Magical Creatures class. I see what's in the pen and Hagrid's got baby unicorns! I say to Harry, "Look at the Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry. Hagrid's got baby unicorns." Harry looks out the window and says, "I wish I continued Care of Magical Creatures. To be honest, that was the most fun class." I then said, "Let's go and gate crash the class. I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't mind at all if we were there. Harry said, "Ok then, let's go." When we got down to the class Harry said, "Hey Hagrid!" Hagrid came over and said, "Well if it isn't Harry and Ron. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" I said, "We got bored of studying and saw your class so we came down to see if we could join in the lesson!" Hagrid said, "Well there is one baby unicorn who got no one so you can go and join in with him." Harry said, "Thank you Hagrid!" and we went and joined in the class. That's how you gate crash a class. At the end of the lesson, Hagrid pulled us aside and said, "Thank you for gate crashing my class you two. It made me feel like you still care about the subject." Harry said, "It's ok Hagrid. We really wanted to do the subject but to be Aurors, we don't need this subject." Hagrid said, "I understand. You guys come down and see me sometime. Bring Hermione with you." We nodded and said, "Ok," and we left.


End file.
